<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're An Awful Person by asherall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111692">You're An Awful Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall'>asherall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>concepts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You're An Awful Person - R. I. P. ft. vflower (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, Child Neglect, Drabble, Everybody Dies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3iRoMPmsdg">this song</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>concepts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're An Awful Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">I know.</p>
<p class="p1">I'm sorry.</p>
<p class="p1">It was an accident.</p>
<p class="p1">I didn't think that anybody could be hurt - there wasn't anybody else around - I should have known better than to leave a few toddlers in a room alone - but I didn't realize that the cleaning supplies were still left out - I know, I'm sorry -</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Eight children died during daycare</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">Someone else had called in sick. I just wanted to go and use the bathroom - I didn't realize anything had gone wrong while I was gone - they all looked fine until -</p>
<p class="p1">If the ambulance had gotten there in time -</p>
<p class="p1">I can't do this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>